


Fated

by toomuchtoosoon1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scerek - Freeform, how I see episode 3 playing out, somewhat submissive Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek de-ages back to his older self, he and Scott both sense the new connection, but Scott uses a new power he never knew he'd had and it scares the crap  out of Derek.<br/>“I’ve never felt anything like that before….You were going to run away, you would’ve keep fighting the bond. Your eyes went yellow and all I could think about was having you close to me..”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much what I envision for episode three this season. I kept watching episode two over and over again and couldn't get over the part where Scott calls for Derek and he looks up at him softly with golden glowing eyes.

It doesn’t make sense, but it doesn’t feel wrong. His bones feel like they’re on fire and he’s never felt this in his life..after being bitten, stabbed, shot at, almost torn to pieces on multiple occasions he’d still never felt like this.

 

Its only seconds after he calls for him.

 

“Derek…?”

Derek is looking at him, eyes glowing a golden yellow as the burning sensation intensifies, climbing up Scott’s spine to each vertebra, some of it stopping to pool below his stomach, but the majority of it lights up in his eyes, forcing them into bright red pools of elements on fire.

 

It’s almost as if Derek knows it too, and is on the verge of refusing the forces that pull him to Scott, so strong it actually hurts when he takes a step back, his fangs baring themselves, as he barely manages to hide a wince.

 

The glow in Scott’s eyes intensifies and the depth of his voice grows. He doesn’t move, eyes barreling into Derek’s when he opens his mouth to speak again.

“Derek.”

 

It’s not questioning like before, this time it’s an unspoken command and Derek can’t ignore it, his feet moving for him and he glares at Scott, growling unabashedly, barely getting it out before Scott’s eyes flare an even more deathly red at him.

 

“Scott s-stop it.”

 

Scott’s eyes die down in the smallest, a sharp intake of breath making Malia glance at him. It’s enough for Derek to break through whatever control Scott had for those few seconds, looking over at him, as his eyes fade back to their normal brown color, gentle and warm, but terribly worried.

 

The vice grip on Derek’s body loosens then fades, and he falls to the ground, gasping at the impact, trying to breathe. For those few seconds his chest felt like it was collapsing onto his heart with each shade darker Scott’s eyes became.  
Derek slowly sits up, a cold sweat breaking against the sides of his forehead, eyes hazy, going in and out as his fangs disappear back into his gums.

 

Seconds later hands are on his arms, catching him before he falls backwards, skin going paler by the second. Things start to swirl and the sky switches places with the cement on the ground. Cursing under his breath Derek lets himself fall forwards onto who is presumably Scott, if the worried red eyes staring into his own say anything.  
Scott says something, but he can’t hear it, Derek’s eyes flashing a pale yellow, before everything in his vision goes dark and he goes limp.

 

It’s not even a few hours later and Derek is opening his eyes slowly, shifting his body in the slightest, feeling a mattress press softly against his back. His eyes snap open, and his heart rate must pick up, because only seconds later is Scott staring down at him way to closely for his liking, hands on either side of Derek’s head, picking up the sudden change in his scent.

 

He stares down at Derek with this stupid questioning expression, yelping when Derek’s jolts and pushes at his chest, almost sending him out the open window right across from the bed.

 

Scott lands against the wall, sliding down to the ground and coughing when the air rushes back into his lungs, cursing when the bruises on his back begin to heal.

 

“Shit that hurt.”

 

“That’s not a very nice thing to do to your alpha Derek..” Peter’s voice comes from the corner of the room and of course he steps out from the shadows, arms crossed against his chest a smirk on his lips. Scott almost rolls his eyes, not surprised when Derek looks away from him to glare at Peter.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Scott looks between them, leaning heavily on the wall and then sighing when Derek doesn’t look away from Peter, on the verge of growling.

 

Peter shrugs his shoulders, glancing over at Scott and then back to Derek, taking a few steps closer into the light from the lamp, leaning against the front of Scott’s bed, sneering when with every sniff he could smell Scott all over Derek.

 

“You know this isn’t much of a surprise….in fact I actually invited myself over to congratulate you two on your…..” He stops mid-sentence, hands gesturing in the air, trying to find his words.

 

Scott sighs, running his hands down his face before speaking through his fingers.

“Not now Peter.”

 

He obviously must not get the message because he merely chuckles, stuffing his hands into his pockets.  
“Maybe this will make you two stop resisting what your wolf’s want....There's nothing wrong with being...pack.....MATES-“

 

“GET.OUT.” By this point Derek is snarling, throwing the blanket onto the floor and stomping over to Peter, veins prominent against his inner arm as he closes his hands in a fist.

 

Scott raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t budge, only watching as Peter grunts on impact, Derek sending him flying out the window to the right of him.

Derek stares out the window, chest heaving up and down, fists clenched; jumping when a hand is suddenly on his shoulder. Shaking it off he turns around to stare at Scott eyebrows pinched together.

 

“Derek…I-“  
“What did you do to me back there at the school?”

 

Scott sighs, stepping closer when Derek steps back once, hand on Scott’s chest to keep some distance.

“Scott answer.me.”

Derek doesn’t see it coming, and the moment Scott takes his hand in-between his own and squeezes, he blinks a few times, trying to keep the yellow from resurfacing in his eyes, when Scott’s eyes beam red.

 

Derek shakes his head a few times, eyes clenched tight before opening them again.

“Stop doing that.” He tries to tug his hand back but Scott refuses, looking him straight in the eyes, all soft and caring, completely different from what they were back at the school.

 

It makes Derek shiver, breath hitching when Scott runs his thumb down the inside of his palm.  
“Why are you fighting it…?” He sounds almost heartbroken; his eyes fading back to brown.

 

Derek lets Scott hold onto him, a sense of comfort radiating off of Scott that Derek wanted so badly to ignore and at the same time hold onto.

 

So Scott continues.

“You know me Derek..Im not hiding any secrets that you don’t already know about…”

 

Derek backs away, letting their hands fall apart, as he sits on the edge of the bed looking down at his hands when he speaks.  
“I’m fighting it because of what you did back there…the moment our eyes met you..you..” He struggles to find the words, looking up at Scott and instantly regretting it when he felt the instant connection, almost like Scott had strings on him like a puppet.

 

And Scott senses it, every ounce of fear and anger flowing through him. He’s kneeling in front of Derek in a matter of seconds, hand firm on his thigh. He stares down at Derek’s ankles.

 

“I’ve never felt anything like that before….You were going to run away, you would’ve keep fighting the bond. Your eyes went yellow and all I could think about was having you close to me..” He trails off wanting to go find a den of his own in the woods when Derek gives him a strange stare, face twitching into a cringe like surprised expression.

 

“Shit…please doesn’t look at me like that…”

 

There’s a moment of silence between them and Derek sighs heavily. Only then does Scott speak up.

 

“I know that sounds really really weird…but I didn’t even know I could do that to you..I mean..you..and I…we-“

 

A hand seals over his mouth and Scott raises an eyebrow, lips chapped under Derek’s palm. He pulls Derek’s hand off and holds it in-between his own, lips accidently brushing Derek’s fingers when he rests both their hands on Derek’s knee.

 

Under any other circumstance, Derek would’ve sent Scott flying out the window like Peter, but not this time….and probably not ever again… Alpha’s were always touchy with new pack members…needed to feel heartbeats, emotions, know them like the back of their own hand…and Scott wasn’t any different no matter how young he was.

So he lets Scott’s fingers dance softly over his knees, still covered in jeans, he lets him hold onto his hand..he lets him feel his heartbeat speed up with each touch. And When Scott looks up at him he breathes out heavily.

 

“I trust you Scott…But If you ever use your power to control me again I’ll-“  
“Don’t.”

 

They stare at each other, a look Derek had only ever seen Scott give Allision, and it made him nervous all over again.

“I won’t do it again..I promise..just don’t hide things from me…anything..You’ve become someone even more important to me…You can’t just go running off without telling us.” Scott looks a whiny puppy dog in front of him and Derek snubs out the urge to bark out in laughter.

 

So he snorts, patting the top of Scott’s head with his free hand.  
“Like you wouldn’t be able to find me again.”

 

Something must snap in Scott, because he’s up on the edge of the bed next to Derek within seconds, Derek scooting back in the slightest.

“Scott..are you okay..?”

 

“I wanna try something…close your eyes..”

 

Derek rolls his eyes, standing up, his sleeves sliding up his arms.

“No I’m going home..you need to get some sleep too.”

 

When Derek waves Scott off, walking towards the door, it’s a matter of seconds and Scott has his hand around Derek's forearm jerking him back just enough to where they’re facing each other. He doesn’t even get to respond, because Scott surges forwards kissing him swiftly blinking a few times, trying to get used to Scott’s scent, because it was different now…heavy, almost smoldering, just like the way he kisses.

 

And so he’s still for a few seconds, only kissing back tentatively, head angling when Scott pushes against him and Derek’s back winds up against the door, almost gasping when hands slide down to his lower back and pull him in, their hips pressing together firmly as something completely changes in Scott, his kisses now rough around the edges, Derek hissing when Scotts fangs cut his lip, his own eyes flashing yellow, before he turns his head, managing to keep his fangs from coming through, as Scott noses up the side of neck, barely stopping to stare up at him, eyes bright red and hazy, but fading back to brown to when he see’s blood streak across Derek’s lower lip.

 

“Crap! Im sorry Derek I..I did’nt…but I..you…we..kissed and IkindalikeditandIknow youwannapunchme-“ He rambles touching the side of Derek’s mouth with his thumb, before his eyes widen, jumping when Derek catches his hand and looks at him, eyes surprisingly calm, almost loving.

 

“It’s okay…its okay...We’re okay....just go to bed..we’ll talk tomorrow..”

It’d be stupid at this point to deny any of this from happening, nothing had ever felt this natural..kissing Paige was like sunshine’s and rainbows, kissing Kate was like playing with fire and being burned, kissing Jennifer felt like hide and go seek….but kissing Scott felt like home..like where he was supposed to be.

 

And so he backs away from Scott, looking past the confused look in his eyes, walking out of his bedroom door, only to back track and peek inside once more, not surprised when he finds Scott staring at him from across the room, heat beating wildly in his chest, eyes concentrated and heated.

 

It’s almost takes Derek’s breath away..but nobody’s going to ever get him to admit that…at least not this second.

“Goodnight Scott.”

And yes maybe Scott goes to bed with thoughts of kissing Derek, running his hands up under his shirt to trace each outline of muscle, biting into the skin just above his ribs…And Yes Derek definitely punches Peter in the face when he asks why he smells Scott all over him…the very next afternoon…right when every pack member was in the room.

 

Kira glares holes into Derek’s face, Stiles makes a disgusted face, but in the end throws his hands up in surrender, warning them not to have any werewolf babies. Malia rolls her eyes, sucking on a lollipop absentmindedly, Lydia smacks her lips looking between Derek and Scott who clear their throats uncomfortably and then she stares over at Peter who sits over in the corner of the loft reading a book, he looks up slightly, cheek still in the process of healing.

 

“What?”

Lydia shifts her feet.

“You told me before that it’s possible between two male werewolf’s….So Isn’t Derek the one who has to get pregnant since Scott’s the alpha?”

 

The whole room goes silent and Scott’s eyes widen, looking over at Derek who’s nostrils are flaring, right before he walks over to the couch, kicks Peter in the side, stomping away upstairs, a door shutting somewhere behind him.

 

Scott resists the urge to flip the table. And Peter whines, clutching his side before glaring over at Lydia.

 

“I kiss him once and the first thing you ask is about him getting pregnant…What kinda pack are you?!…No…you know what.....I hate you all.”


End file.
